


Kiss You In The Morning

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crows, F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, Jax is possessive, Tattoos, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Jax loves his old lady. He just wants to show her all the time how much.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Kiss You In The Morning

Jax knew this pair of jeans. Knows them very very well. They're faded in all the right places to make your curves look delectable. 

His hands slot warmly onto your hips and you slipped into his grasp. "Fit perfectly right. Here." He punctuated with the movement of his hips against yours. 

The beer in his hand had only been sipped on and he was feeling buzzed from the scent of your perfume more than those few sips. 

He pulled you towards the sleek bike parked under the lights of Teller-Morrow. Hot breath on your neck, lips, ears. "I wanna kiss you like this in the morning." Kiss. "Got me going, like…" his body pushed against yours. 

"For claiming to not be a romantic… ahh." His lips hit the sensitive skin of your neck. "You know how to make me feel special." You moaned the last words out, as his hands tightened around your waist. 

"'M going crazy. Home?" He jingled the keys in his pocket. 

"Mmmm, yes." You captured his lips, tongues sparring again.

  
  
  
  


The slinky dress was too much. For Jax to tolerate, and he loved that you toed the line. 

"Don't look." Jax slapped Tig's scalp. "She ain't yours." 

"And she's yours?" His head whipped around to meet the eyes of his VP. 

Jax smirked and stepped through the throng of bodies writhing together.

The heat of his body lined yours as he took his place behind you on the dance floor. Your neck twisted as you met his lips for a kiss. 

As the music got more and more heated, your breathy gasps and moans picked up under Jax's ministrations. Jax just watched you with careful intention, neon lights glowing in your eyes and on the sweat coming off of both of you. 

You made it home late that night and the last thing you remember is dropping your shoes in the doorway. You woke up changed into fresh clothes and alone, you think, until Jax rolled over and kissed you firmly.

"Mine." His hand locked behind the back of your neck and pulled you to him. You snuggled closer to the warmth of his body. 

"Yours." You mumbled against the furnace of his chest as your hands traced it on his back, over his reaper. 

  
  
  
  


You were dancing around in your freshly oiled leather jacket, ole lady patch sewn on the breastplate. 

"My lil' outlaw. Stealing my job and my heart." Jax's hand slapped the kitchen counter. "We're gonna show the boys this." His hands tugged the jacket's hem as his lips swept your apart in a tidal wave of motion. "After I throw it to the floor and make you scream my name so you never forget."

"As if I could ever." You snarked back, Jax's hand coming down to slap your rear lightly. 

You stepped out of his grip and sashayed down the hall to your shared bedroom. You untied your boots by bending over, promptly showing Jax the freshly healed ink on your hip just under your shirt line. 

"Show off." Jax got a shirt to the chest and looked up to find your winking face waiting. 

"Butterfly?" His finger traced the color, sending thrills through your skin. You nodded, tugging at the hem of his shirt, impatiently. 

"Joined by my crow? Soon?" Your jaw dropped at Jax's words, even as he wouldn't meet your eyes. 

"Hell yeah!" You meshed your lips with his, bodies raging at the commitment you knew you were responsible for and how much you loved the man in front of you.

"I love you." Kiss.

"Love you more." Kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
